SCREAM
by ilikekaoru
Summary: Someone's out there for the Hokage Team. It wears a Father Death costume and is a big fan of scary movies and if they don't watch out, they'll be the next victims. (FY/YYH/FOR crossover). Pls. review!!!
1. Someone's Out There

Author's notes: Ok this is the first time I wrote a fic in script form. I just wanted to make it seem like a movie. This is like a remake of the movie Scream and maybe a few other movies like that using anime characters. The thing is, Flame of Recca characters aren't enough. So I'm adding Fuushigi Yuugi and YYH. Don't know any other animes that can be capable for this. (I don't own these characters. I don't even own the main theme. Whatever, I'm sure y'all know what I own and what I don't. Please don't sue me)  
  
SCREAM  
  
Chapter 1  
Someone's Out There  
  
Ilikekaoru Productions presents  
  
An ilikekaoru Script  
  
FUUKO KIRISAWA (names of actors flash just like in the movies)  
  
TOKIYA MIKAGAMI  
  
RECCA HANABISHI  
  
MIAKA YUUKI  
  
TAKA SUKUNAMI  
  
YUI HONGO  
  
YUUSUKE URAMESHI  
  
KEIKO YUKIMURA  
  
KURAMA MINAMIO  
  
KOGEMO RESIDENCE - NIGHT  
  
The phone rings. KOGEMO MITSUKI comes in the house. She's wearing the uniform from Recca's school. She throws her bag on the couch and starts walking to the kitchen. She reaches for the cordless phone.  
  
MITSUKI  
Hello?   
  
HER FRIEND  
Hello? Mitsuki? It's me.  
  
MITSUKI  
Hey! What's up?  
  
HER FRIEND  
Nothing, my brother's dominating the TV again and I had nothing to do so I thought I should just call you to chat.  
  
MITSUKI  
Cool.   
  
MITSUKI walks to the kitchen holding the cordless phone. She lets her shoulder support the phone while she opens the refrigerator.   
  
HER FRIEND  
So what are you doing?  
  
MITSUKI  
Nothing, just hunting for food. I'm starved.  
  
HER FRIEND  
(Laughing)  
Good luck. Oh, I gotta go now. It's time for dinner.   
  
MITSUKI  
Aight, bye!  
  
Mitsuki puts the phone down. She leaves the phone on the table and comes back in the refrigerator. The phone rings again.  
  
MITSUKI  
Hello? Hello??  
(Her brows furrow)  
Hello?   
  
Mitsuki hears a click then a dial tone. The phone rings again.  
  
MITSUKI  
Hello??? Hello, who is this?  
  
Hangs up but the phone rings again.  
  
MITSUKI  
Look, whoever this is, will you stop calling me?  
  
GUY ON THE PHONE  
Hello? Can I talk to Nikito?  
  
MITSUKI  
(Embarrassed)  
Oh, sorry. There's no Nikito here. Wrong number.  
  
GUY ON THE PHONE  
That's ok. Can I talk to you?  
  
MITSUKI  
(Smiling)  
Aren't you talking to me already?  
  
GUY ON THE PHONE  
What's your name?  
  
MITSUKI  
Can you guess?  
  
GUY ON THE PHONE  
No, that's why I'm asking.  
  
Mitsuki takes out a box of frozen pizza from the refrigerator and places it on the table beside her.  
  
GUY ON THE PHONE  
What are you doing?  
  
MITSUKI  
I'm opening the box of frozen Pizza right now and I'm taking out one slice to place on a plate and heat it in the microwave.   
  
GUY ON THE PHONE  
MMMmmm... Pizza. That's what I eat when I'm watching a video. Especially when it's a scary movie.  
  
MITSUKI  
Scary movie? I love scary movies, but my favorite is SCREAM. What's yours?   
  
GUY ON THE PHONE  
Guess.  
  
MITSUKI  
Um... Urban Legends?  
  
The microwave beeps and MITSUKI takes out the pizza.  
  
GUY ON THE PHONE  
Urban Legends, right, I liked that movie. It was scary.  
  
MITSUKI  
Yeah, it was good.  
  
GUY ON THE PHONE  
So? Do you have a boyfriend?  
  
MITSUKI  
Maybe... Maybe not... What do you think?  
  
GUY ON THE PHONE  
No, you never told me what your name is.   
  
MITSUKI  
Why do you wanna know my name?  
  
GUY ON THE PHONE  
Cause I wanna know who I'm looking at.  
  
MITSUKI  
What?  
  
GUY ON THE PHONE  
Cause I wanna know who I'm talking to.  
  
MITSUKI  
That's not what you said.  
  
GUY ON THE PHONE  
What did I say?  
  
MITSUKI  
Look, I gotta go.  
  
GUY ON THE PHONE  
No, don't go. Don't hang up.   
  
MITSUKI  
What do you want from me?  
  
GUY ON THE PHONE  
To talk.  
  
MITSUKI  
Well, talk to someone else.  
  
SCREAM (Gonna start calling him that now)  
Gee, doesn't this conversation sound familiar to you?  
  
MITSUKI  
Who is this? Is this some kind of joke?  
  
MITSUKI starts looking around suspiciously.   
  
SCREAM  
No, more like a game. What? Can you see me?  
  
MITSUKI  
Ok, you're scaring me. I'm gonna hang up.  
  
SCREAM  
Don't hang up b*tch or you're gonna get it.  
  
MITSUKI sees someone move outside the window. She hangs up and starts locking the doors. The phone rings.  
  
MITSUKI  
Stop calling me. Just leave me alone. What do you want from me?  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
MITSUKI  
(At the door)  
Who's...   
(Doesn't continue what she's saying)  
  
SCREAM  
Ah, wise. Not saying, "who's there". You really don't wanna end up like Casey.  
  
MITSUKI  
Just leave me alone or else.  
  
SCREAM  
Or else what? You're boyfriend will come?  
  
MITSUKI  
Yeah.  
  
SCREAM  
The good news is, he's already here. The bad news is, he won't be able to do anything.  
  
MITSUKI  
(Knowing what happened in the movie. She slowly walks to the patio)  
DAVE!!!  
  
A blonde guy is tied up there.  
  
MITSUKI  
Please! Don't hurt him!   
  
SCREAM  
It's up to you Mitsuki. I'm sure you know what this game's all about.  
  
MITSUKI  
No! Don't do this!   
  
SCREAM  
I'll ask you a question. If you get it right, you save Dave. I'll give you warm-up question first. It's from the category, Movie Trivia. Who was the original killer in Scream? There are two of them but you only have to name one.  
  
MITSUKI  
No! Don't! Please don't!!  
  
SCREAM  
C'mon, it's your favorite movie. What's the answer? I'm sure you know the answer. Are you gonna answer me or are you gonna let your boyfriend die?  
  
MITSUKI  
Fine, I'll play along but don't hurt him. The killer is Billy, ok.  
  
SCREAM  
There, see that was very good. Now, for the real question. Who was the killer in Urban Legends?  
  
MITSUKI  
It's that girl. The one with the curly hair.   
  
SCREAM  
What's her name?  
  
MITSUKI  
I... Her name is um... Sh*t, what's her god damn name?  
  
SCREAM  
You can't remember her name?  
  
MITSUKI  
Look, I know who she is. I just forgot her name. But I know she's that girl with the curly, brown, hair.  
  
SCREAM  
You have to tell me her name.  
  
MITSUKI  
I can't remember her name. I think it starts with B. It's uh... Brooke or Brandy or something.   
  
SCREAM  
Wrong, her name is Brenda. Sorry, but Dave has to go.  
  
MITSUKI  
(Screaming and crying)  
NO!! You bastard!! I just got the name wrong. But I got the right girl.  
  
SCREAM  
No, if you got the right girl. Then, you'd say Brenda. But you didn't.  
  
Something disgusting happens to her boyfriend. (I'm still so young when I watched this so they made me close my eyes in this scene) Dave dies the same way that STEVE died in SCREAM.  
  
MITSUKI  
DAVE!!! Please stop it!!!  
  
SCREAM  
I'm sure you know we're not done yet. This is the question that might save your life.   
  
MITSUKI  
NO!!!  
  
SCREAM  
Which door am I at?   
  
MITSUKI  
No!! Please!!! What do you want?  
  
SCREAM  
To see your insides.  
  
MITSUKI  
Please tell me this is all a big joke. C'mon, you got me. Mao? Is this you? You see, I'm crying already.  
  
SCREAM  
You wish, but unfortunately I'm not. And soon you're gonna die.  
  
MITSUKI  
No!   
  
Mitsuki runs out the door. She runs as fast as she can.  
  
MITSUKI  
Help me!! Please! Somebody, HELP ME!!!!   
  
Scream who was wearing black and a scary death mask runs after her. (Just like the real scream killer)  
  
MITSUKI  
(Runs faster)  
Oh God, please!!! Help me, please!!!  
  
Scream catches Mitsuki and stabs her with a big knife. Mitsuki goes down. Scream starts pulling her hair and takes her to a tree. Scream puts the rope around her neck.  
  
KOGEMO RESIDENCE - OUTSIDE - NIGHT  
  
MR. AND MRS. KOGEMO gets out of the car. They knock on the door.  
  
MR. KOGEMO  
Mitsuki! Open the door. We forgot the keys.  
  
MRS. KOGEMO  
Mitsuki! Where are you dear?   
  
They hear someone scream. Mr. and Mrs. Kogemo run to that direction. Mrs. Kogemo gets to the tree and sees Mitsuki strangled.  
  
MRS. KOGEMO  
AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fade to Black  
  
- TITLE SEQUENCE -  
  
Author's notes: Yay! Now I can go to the cool stuff. Hope you like it. Please review!!   



	2. The Call

  
SCREAM  
  
Chapter 2  
The Call  
  
Last time on Scream...  
  
KOGEMO RESIDENCE - OUTSIDE - NIGHT  
  
Mrs. Kogemo sees Mitsuki head hanging on a rope on top of the tree with her insides out.  
  
MRS. KOGEMO  
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
- TITLE SEQUENCE -  
  
SCREAM (anime version)  
  
  
YUUKI RESIDENCE - MIAKA'S ROOM - NIGHT  
  
(While more names flash on screen)  
  
The scream echoes in Miaka's room.   
  
MIAKA  
Taka! Don't scare me like that!  
  
TAKA SUKUNAMI goes in MIAKA YUUKI'S room through the window.  
  
TAKA  
Gomen ne, Miaka. Wow! Nice room. You're house looks great.  
  
MIAKA  
What are you doing here?  
  
TAKA  
I just wanted to see you. I miss you so much.  
  
MIAKA  
I know we don't get to see each other as often as before but I'm sure we'll get used to it. Anyway, what's with the window entrance?  
  
TAKA  
Just wanted to try something new. Besides, it'd be rude to show up in your front door to your mother and tell her that I'm here to visit you this late.   
  
MIAKA  
And you don't think entering my room through my window is rude?  
  
Taka shrugs and lies back Miaka's bed.  
  
TAKA  
How's your new school?  
  
MIAKA  
It's ok. I made a few friends already. There's this girl in my class, Fuuko Kirisawa. She seems pretty nice. I don't know why the other students are so afraid of her.  
  
TAKA  
Aa, Fuuko Kirisawa.   
  
MIAKA  
How's Yui-chan, by the way? Is she still bummed about her mom?  
  
TAKA  
She seems a little better now. I mean, she should be. Her mom died two months ago.  
  
MIAKA  
Taka, don't be like that. It's her mother we're talking about. If my mother were the one that died, I'd probably still be locking myself in my room until now.  
  
TAKA  
Hai, I guess you're right. Now, Yui's also feels bad that you had to transfer schools. You're like her bestest friend.   
  
MIAKA  
Poor Yui-chan, why does she have to go through all this?  
  
TAKA  
Don't worry Miaka, I'm sure Yui will get through it all just fine.  
  
MIAKA  
I hope so.  
  
TAKA  
Oh, before I forget, we're all coming over next Friday to pick you up from school so we can go out all together.  
  
MIAKA  
That's great. We might be able to cheer Yui up. Oh wait, I can't. Um... there's this party I promised I'd attend on Friday.   
  
TAKA  
Party? Where?  
  
MIAKA  
One of my classmates has a party at her house and she invited me and I promised her I'd come.   
(Pauses)  
Hey! Why don't you guys just come with me there? She said I could take anyone I want.  
  
TAKA  
Yeah, sure. We'll see you on Friday after school then?  
  
MIAKA  
Hai, I'll see you with Yui-chan, Tetsuya, Nuri-, no, wait Nioru, gotta call him Nioru now, I mean, her. I gotta call HER Nioru now and Hoto-, I mean, Seito.  
  
TAKA  
Are you sure you can take THAT many people to the party?  
  
MIAKA  
I'm sure she won't mind.   
  
Taka stands up and goes to Miaka's bathroom.   
  
TAKA   
Nice bathroom too.   
  
Miaka's mom opens the door. Miaka looks so shocked.   
  
MRS. YUUKI  
Miaka? I thought I just heard you scream.   
  
Taka walks back in the bathroom when he saw Mrs. Yuuki.  
  
MIAKA  
Really? Well... um... that was nothing. You're probably just hungry. I always hear and see things when I'm hungry.  
  
MRS. YUUKI  
Alright, you're the food expert.  
  
Mrs. Yuuki goes out and shuts the door. Taka goes out the bathroom.  
  
TAKA   
That was really close.  
  
MIAKA  
I know, you better go.   
  
TAKA  
Yeah, you're right.  
  
Taka goes out her window.   
  
RECCA'S SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY  
  
TOKIYA MIKAGAMI and FUUKO KIRISAWA open the main school door and walks in.   
  
TOKIYA  
I'm going to class.  
  
FUUKO  
(Pecks him on his cheek)  
Aight, I'll see you later Mi-chan.   
  
Everyone in the room are murmuring and whispering. Fuuko doesn't mind them. A girl walks up to her.  
  
GIRL  
Are you Mikagami's girlfriend?  
  
FUUKO   
(Nods)  
Yeah, why?  
  
GIRL  
So it's true? Mikagami does have a sophomore girlfriend?   
  
FUUKO  
Hai.  
  
GIRL  
For how long?  
  
FUUKO  
One month, but I've known him since I was freshman. And not just know he exists and he's the most popular guy in school. We were actually friends.  
  
GIRL  
You're so lucky. I've been in the same class as him since we we're freshman and he still doesn't notice me.  
  
RECCA'S SCHOOL - YANAGI'S CLASS - DAY  
  
There are reporters all around.   
  
REPORTER 1  
I'm here right now in the school of the two high school students who were killed last night.  
  
REPORTER 2  
Mitsuki Kogemo and Dave Williams who were both students here have been murdered last night in...  
  
REPORTER 3  
The bodies of 17 year old Mitsuki Kogemo and 18 year old Dave Williams were found...  
  
Fuuko comes in and sees RECCA HANABISHI, DOMON ISHIJIMA and YANAGI SAKOSHITA sitting down.  
  
FUUKO  
Hey guys! What's going on? What's with all the reporters?  
  
YANAGI  
Good morning Fuuko-san!  
  
DOMON  
You haven't heard of what happened to Mitsuki Kogemo and Dave Williams last night?  
  
FUUKO  
No, what happened?  
  
YANAGI  
They found Kogemo Mitsuki hanging on the tree with her insides out. And her boyfriend was also found with his insides out. It's so horrible.  
  
FUUKO  
Mitsuki Kogemo? She's in the same class as you, right? And that Dave Williams guy? He's that American kid, isn't he?  
  
DOMON  
Yeah.  
  
FUUKO  
They're dead?  
  
RECCA  
Yeah, and they weren't just "everyday-murder" kind of murdered. They were like "disgusting-gross-ripped-the-insides-scary-slasher-movie-murder" murdered.  
  
FUUKO  
Sounds bad.  
  
DOMON  
It is, you should watch the news more often.   
  
YANAGI   
She even sits next to me here.   
  
RECCA  
Well, not anymore.  
  
Bell rings.  
  
FUUKO  
Gotta get to class. See you guys later!  
  
Recca, Domon and Fuuko all go to their class.  
  
RECCA'S SCHOOL - TOKIYA'S CLASS - DAY  
  
Tokiya comes in and everyone whispers again. They all sit down their desks as their teacher comes in. (Important: He has aqua blue hair and light blue eyes, around 24 years old)  
  
MR. CHINSAI  
Good morning class!  
  
WHOLE CLASS  
Good morning sir!  
  
MR. CHINSAI  
I am Mr. Chinsai. Your teacher is unable to be with you today so I'll be taking his place for this history class today. Now, who can tell me what you talked about last time?   
  
RECCA'S SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY  
  
Fuuko goes out of their classroom with Miaka behind her. They start walking to the door.  
  
MIAKA  
So are we still set for tonight's sleepover?  
  
FUUKO  
Hai, my mom and dad are leaving for some seminar in this other town. They won't be back until the day after tomorrow. My brother has been staying in his dorm or apartment or something since he started college. So the whole house is ours.   
  
Yanagi appears between them.  
  
YANAGI  
Fuuko-san!   
  
FUUKO  
Yanagi-chan, This is Miaka.  
  
MIAKA  
So you're the Yanagi Sakoshita that Fuuko's been talking about.  
  
YANAGI  
Hai and you're Miaka Yuuki.  
  
MIAKA  
(Nodding)  
So are you coming to Fuuko's sleepover tonight?  
  
YANAGI  
Yes, I'll be seeing you then.   
(Sees Recca)  
Oh there's Recca. I'll see you later. I'll be at your house 7:00 tonight. Bye!  
  
Yanagi waves and runs to Recca.   
  
MIAKA  
I gotta go too. I'll see you at your house.  
  
Miaka starts walking to another direction. Domon spots Fuuko and runs to her.  
  
DOMON  
Fuuko, there you are.  
  
FUUKO  
Hey!  
  
DOMON  
What's this I hear that you're having a party at your house tonight and you aren't even inviting me?  
  
FUUKO  
Is there even a little part of brain in that big head of yours left that can actually think right? I'm having a sleepover. Which means it's only for girls. Big, dumb gorillas are not allowed.   
  
DOMON  
(Sobbing)  
Fuuko-sama, you've become so mean after you hooked up with fridgeboy. You're already starting to sound like him. You should get away from him or else you'll be just like him.  
  
FUUKO  
Nice try, Domon. I mean, awful try. Face it already. I'm with Mi-chan now.   
  
Recca appears next to Domon.  
  
RECCA  
She's right. Stop trying to break them up. It's been a month. Just face reality and accept the fact that Fuuko dumped you for Mikagami already.  
  
FUUKO  
Recca? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Yanagi-chan? She said she has her Kindergarten class today.   
  
RECCA  
I know. I've been looking for her everywhere. Did you see her?  
  
FUUKO  
She was with me a while ago but she saw you and said she gotta go then ran up to you.  
  
RECCA  
Well, she was with me but there were so many people around that I lost her.   
  
FUUKO  
I'm sure she's around here somewhere.   
  
RECCA  
Aight, I better go keep looking for her.   
(To Domon)  
And as for you, stop fantasizing you will ever have a future with Fuuko cause you won't.   
  
DOMON  
Yes, I will. Just have faith.  
  
RECCA  
Fine, it's your life. Ja!  
  
Recca jogs away.   
  
RECCA'S SCHOOL - OUTSIDE - DAY  
  
FUUKO  
I gotta go too.   
(She points to Tokiya)  
There's my knight.   
  
PA  
Students, I'm sure you've all heard the incident that took place last night with two of the students from our school. The school doesn't want anything like that happening again. That's why all students are encouraged to go home after school, to avoid strangers and as much as possible not to be alone to prevent any kind of incident like this from happening.  
  
FUUKO  
(Running to Tokiya)  
Mi-chan!!!  
  
TOKIYA  
Fuuko, I'd really appreciate it if you won't do that. It's embarassing. What the hell ever made me wanna go out with this monkey?  
  
FUUKO  
(Looking proud of herself)  
My breathtaking Kirisawa charms of course. And my beautiful smile, my sexy body, my wonderful sense of humor, my incredibly pleasing personality, and I'm always nice to you. For your information Mi-chan, I happen to be the cutest monkey you've ever known.  
  
TOKIYA  
(Grins)  
Or it's probably your "always feeling high and mighty" attitude. I've gotta admire your spirit.  
  
FUUKO  
Oh, look who's talking. You're the one who's always feeling high and mighty Mr. Ice.  
  
TOKIYA  
Whatever, are you still having your sleepover tonight?   
  
FUUKO  
Yes, why?  
  
TOKIYA  
Just checking. I just wanna be sure of where you'll be.   
  
YUUSUKE'S SCHOOL - OUTSIDE - DAY  
  
KAZUMA KUWABARA was running to KURAMA MINAMIO.  
  
KAZUMA  
Yo! Kurama! Wait up!  
  
KURAMA  
(Stops walking)  
What?  
  
KAZUMA  
(Breathes heavily while handing an envelope to Kurama)  
Here, Neechan's friend's sister wanted me to give this to you.  
  
KURAMA  
(Opens it and reads)  
You are invited to a party on Friday, 5:00 pm at the house of Kim Yamato. What's this?  
  
KAZUMA  
It's an invitation, duh! I thought you were supposed to be smart. Don't you know an invitation when you see one?  
  
KURAMA  
I know what it is. Who is this from?  
  
KAZUMA  
Can't you read? Her name's right there see, Kim Yamato.  
  
KURAMA  
Who is Kim Yamato? I don't know anyone with that name.  
  
KAZUMA  
I'll repeat it again. She's one of my sister's friend's sister. She holding a party and when she heard that I knew you, the most popular guy in school. She wanted me to invite you cause she wants you on her party. She isn't even from our school and she knows how popular you are.   
  
KURAMA  
And what did she give you to give this invitation to me?  
  
KAZUMA  
How could you think that she'd have to do something for me so that I'll do this for her?  
  
KURAMA  
(Just stares at Kuwabara)   
  
KAZUMA  
She didn't really have to do anything. She just had to invite Yuusuke, Keiko, and me to the party if I'm able to convince you to come. So, are you going?  
  
KURAMA  
Yeah, sure.  
  
KAZUMA  
Great, that was easy. I gotta go now.   
  
KIRISAWA RESIDENCE - FUUKO'S ROOM - EVENING  
  
(ON TV)  
WOMAN REPORTER  
Teenagers, Kogemo Mitsuki and Dave Williams have been found dead in Kogemo's residence last night.  
(OFF TV)  
  
Fuuko's on the phone with Yanagi.  
  
YANAGI  
Sorry, Fuuko, I might be a little late. I had to work overtime today.  
  
FUUKO  
Don't worry about it. Just get here as soon as you can. Miaka's running late too but she said she'd be picking some movie from a video store. What movie do you wanna watch?  
  
YANAGI  
I don't know. Anything's fine.   
  
FUUKO  
Then, I hope you don't mind watching "Scream 3". Can you believe I still haven't watched that?   
  
YANAGI  
Fuuko, are you sure you want to watch that?  
  
FUUKO  
What is it, Yanagi? You scared?  
  
YANAGI  
Well... yes. Remember when we watched that other slasher movie. It was really gory that I screamed and cried in the theater. It was so embarrassing.   
  
FUUKO  
We won't be in the theater this time. Besides, it's so perfect with the season. Some other killer's going around, right?  
  
YANAGI  
That's why it's scary to watch it. Anyway, I better go now or else I'll delay getting there more. Bye!  
  
Fuuko hangs up and the phone rings again.   
  
FUUKO  
Hello?   
  
SCREAM  
Hi Fuuko!  
  
FUUKO  
Hi, who's this? And what's with the "Scream-type-stalking-voice"?  
  
SCREAM  
You tell me.  
  
FUUKO  
Very funny, stop playing already and use your real voice.  
  
SCREAM  
What's your favorite scary movie?  
  
FUUKO  
Stop it. I got it ok. You can stop joking around now.   
  
SCREAM  
What's you favorite scary movie, Fuuko?  
  
FUUKO  
Quit it, Recca. I know it's you. Prank call someone else. I know it's boring in the Kindergarten, but don't expect me to buy that scream stalker call prank cause you of all people should know it won't work on me.  
  
SCREAM  
So why do you think I'd try it on you if you know I know it won't work?  
  
FUUKO  
I don't know.  
  
SCREAM  
Maybe it's because I'm not Recca. And maybe, this isn't really a PRANK stalker call.  
  
FUUKO  
So who is this then?  
  
SCREAM  
The question isn't who am I; it's where am I.  
  
FUUKO  
So where are you? In my front porch calling me from a cellphone with a father death costume? Are you going to kill me? Huh? Fine, just try. Let's see who'll get the last laugh. I can always blast you away you know.  
  
SCREAM  
Not if I get to stab you first. For all you know, I might be right behind you right now and just kill you before you even realize I'm there.  
  
Fuuko looks behind her. Her eyes widen when she sees someone wearing the father death costume running by her door. She grabs her fuujin and goes out of her room to see look for SCREAM. She opens the bathroom door and finds no one. She looks out the door and sees Scream running downstairs. She runs after Scream downstairs.   
  
FUUKO  
Where are you?  
  
When Fuuko gets down, she walks slowly by the door. Fuuko screams as she saw someone open it.  
  
FUUKO  
AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
Oh my god, Miaka! What the hell are you doing? You scared the sh*t out of me!  
  
MIAKA  
Sorry, sorry, what's going on?  
  
FUUKO  
Look, Miaka, we gotta get outta here. The killer is here.  
  
MIAKA  
What? What do you mean the killer's here?  
  
FUUKO  
(Grabs Miaka's hand and pulls her out the door)  
The killer, the one that killed Kogemo and Williams. The killer's in my house now and if we don't get out, we'll be the next victims.   
  
KIRISAWA RESIDENCE - OUTSIDE - EVENING  
  
FUUKO  
Wait a second, how long have you been out there?  
  
MIAKA  
Not very, why?  
  
FUUKO  
Didn't you see anyone? Or heard anyone talking or anything?  
  
MIAKA  
No, will you tell me what happened, Fuuko? I'm really confused.  
  
FUUKO  
Well, you see, someone called me and kept asking me 'bout scary movies and then I saw someone in my house the scream costume.   
(Pauses, looks at Miaka's bag and sees a cellphone)  
  
Fuuko opens her mouth to say something but Yanagi comes to sight.  
  
YANAGI  
Fuuko-san? What are you doing out here?  
  
FUUKO  
Yanagi-chan, we gotta call the police. The killer is in my house. He or she might still be in there.  
  
YANAGI  
What?  
  
Fuuko takes out her cellphone and starts dialing the number to the police.  
  
FUUKO  
(On the phone)  
Hello? Yeah, my name's Fuuko Kirisawa and I just got a stalker call from...  
  
Fuuko just keeps talking.   
  
MIAKA  
I don't know exactly what she's talking about. I just got in her house and she dragged me outside telling me the killer's in her house.   
  
YANAGI  
Killer? What killer?  
  
MIAKA  
I don't know. Probably the one who killed those two students last night. She said she someone wearing a scream costume.   
  
YANAGI  
Oh my!   
  
FUUKO  
(Closing her phone)  
They said they're coming over. Look, we can't stay here. The killer might be around here waiting to get us.   
(Pauses)  
Yanagi-chan, where's Recca?   
  
YANAGI  
He left me in the day care a little early today cause he wasn't feeling well.  
  
FUUKO  
I don't think it's safe to have the sleepover in my house.  
  
MIAKA  
Then let's have it in my house. I'm sure my mom will be happy to have you guys there.  
  
YANAGI  
That sounds great.  
  
Author's notes: Finally, I'm done. Who would've believed? Please tell me what you think of it. Please review!!! Just want to let y'all know that I don't like FY very much. Although, I've written two fics that crosses it with FOR. I just couldn't think of any other animes that has many characters and it gives me more options on who could be the killer and the victims. Do you have your own guess who the killer is? Hmmm... Just watch out for the next chapter. Peace y'all!!!   



End file.
